Truth or Dare
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Gimana jadinya ya, kalo Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Kir, Chianti, dan Korn main 'truth or dare? Nggak nyangka kan? Chapter 1: "Vodka, truth or dare?" RnR please...


**Truth or Dare  
**Sebuah fanfic gaje persembahan dari seorang author yang nggak kalah gaje-nya

Disclaimer: Menurut UU No. 19 Tahun 2002, hak cipta adalah bla bla bla bla... Dan intinya adalah Detective Conan/Meitantei Conan/Case Closed bukan punya gue! *ga nyambung*  
Tambahan juga, Sherlock Holmes: The Hound of the Baskerville itu punyanya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle!  
All rights reserved!

A/n. Akhirnya gue bikin DC fanfic lagi!!! Yeah!!  
Setting-nya AU. Dan seperti biasa, full of gaje-ness ditambah OOC kelas berat. Genre-nya yang pas apa ya?? Kalau menurutku sih **General/Humor/Horror**  
Gue nggak jago bikin humor!!

Enjoy!

xxx

"Boseeeen...." sejak berjam jam yang lalu, hanya satu kata inilah yang keluar dari mulut seorang Vermouth atau Belmot atau Chris Veinyard atau Sharon Veinyard atau... si mantan aktris cantik dari Negeri Paman Sam itu.

Memang, sejak seminggu yang lalu, wanita ini menganggur karena nggak ada order manggung di dunia kriminal. Padahal biasanya, dia hampir tidak pernah terlihat di markas cabang -??- Black Organization ini. Hampir tiap hari dia pergi demi memuluskan misi misi kriminal kelas paus-nya itu, dan kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, biasanya dia mengekor Gin dan Vodka untuk menjalankan _job_.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak ada kerjaan. Misinya membunuh Sherry a.k.a Miyano Shiho a.k.a Haibara Ai sedang memasuki masa vakum pasca terbongkarnya penyamarannya sebagai Dokter Araide oleh detektif kecil kita, Edogawa Conan. Gin dan Vodka yang biasanya menjadi tempat pelampiasan karena sedang tidak ada _job_ juga sedang menganggur.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, di salah satu ruangan di markas ditemani oleh Gin, Vodka, Kir, Chianti, dan Korn.

"Berisik," desis Gin.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanya Vodka.

"Hmm...." Vermouth tampak sedang berpikir keras dan setelah beberapa saat, ia memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya. "Heeei.... Main yuuuk..."

Chianti dan Gin yang sedang minum sampai tersedak dibuatnya. "Memangnya kau kira kita ini siapa, hah??" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Hei, memangnya kau mau main apa?" tanya Kir.

"Bagaimana kalau main 'siapa cepat bantai seratus orang dengan sempurna'?" Dan semua berhasil terdiam dan memandang ngeri si kakek psikopat itu kecuali Chianti yang tampak... ng... antusias?

Hei hei hei... Yang benar saja...

"Ngg... Hei, bagaimana kalau kita main setan setanan?" seru Vermouth antusias. Maklum, udah lama banget dia nggak main permainan yang populer di kalangan anak anak itu. Tapi sebagai jawaban, dia dapet tatapan 'ogah! Lo aja sono main sama setan beneran!' dari yang lain.

"Gobag sodor?"

"Pala lu nyosor! Ogah!"

"Kucing dan tikus?"

"Nonton aja Tom and Jerry!"

"Petak umpet?"

"Heh, insting kita menemukan sesuatu itu sangat tajam! Kapan selesainya kalau gitu?"

"Monopoli?"

"Pusing ngitung duit."

"Ular tangga?"

"Nggak menarik."

"Ngintip orang mandi?"

GUBRAK!!

"Yang ada di otak lo kok aneh aneh sih, Vermouth!! Lo tadi pagi salah makan, ya?!" seru Kir frustasi. Sedangkan Vodka tampak mupeng mupeng gitu.

"Yaa kalian diajakin tapi responnya negatif terus..." kata Vermouth membela diri. "Gimana kalo Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or dare? Sepertinya seru.." gumam Vodka dan Kir.

"Huh," Gin cuek beibeh.

"Hmm... Boleh juga..." gumam Chianti.

"Bunuh...." desis Korn nggak nyambung.

Vermouth langsung berdiri mendengar respon positif mereka (sebenarnya sih cuma 3 orang..). "Ayo kita berangkat!!" serunya sambil menarik tangan Gin yang keliatan ogah banget.

"Hah? Ke mana?" tanya Chianti.

"Di sini kan bisa," lanjut Vodka.

Vermouth mengibas ngibaskan tangannya. "Aah... Di sini sih, nggak seru... Makanya ayo pindah aja!" kata Vermouth seraya membuka pintu. "Gue udah tau _spot _yang bagus buat main permainan ini."

"Iya... Tapi ke mana?"

"_A secret makes a woman woman_."

xxx

Dan di sinilah mereka berenam berdiri sekarang. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah plang nama bertuliskan:

**Tempat Pemakaman Umum Jeruk Pontianak**

**Jalan Maju-Mundur Blok M No. 13 Kelurahan Rawa Bebek Kecamatan Mentereng**

**Tokyo**

(A/N. WTH?? *disambit walikota Tokyo*)

Para-kriminil-minus-Vermouth itu hanya terpesona dan takjub menatap plang yang sudah berkarat di sana-sini itu. Bukan karena namanya yang-sumpah-maksa-banget atau karena nama lokasinya yang juga nggak jelas banget yang membuat mereka _speechless_. Tapi karena letak TPU itu dan waktu kedatangan mereka di sini. _Why_? TPU itu letaknya nggak jauh dari sebuah bukit yang nggak banget untuk didatangi karena aslinya bukit itu terbuat dari sampah sampah warga yang menggunung—ups, membukit—dan tepat di sebelah kanan TPU itu terdapat sebuah empang yang oleh warga sekitar entah mengapa dinamai 'Waduk _Sen no Yokusoku'_. Selain itu, banyak yang bilang kalau TPU itu angker—tapi bukankah semua pemakaman itu angker?—apalagi kalau malam Jum'at Kliwon. Dan perlu diingatkan pula bahwa malam ini adalah **Malam Jum'at Kliwon**. Benar benar tempat yang sangat cocok untuk dijadikan arena bermain Truth or **Dare**.

Mereka adalah para pelaku kriminal tingkat tinggi yang menggunakan berbagai cara agar kejahatannya sempurna dan tidak diketahui kebenarannya oleh khalayak luas. Mereka adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang siap melenyapkan siapa saja yang dan hendak menghalangi mereka. Mereka adalah pilar pilar dari suatu organisasi kejahatan bertaraf internasional yang telah mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari FBI dan CIA. Namun itu semua tidak membuat mereka merasa gentar saat ini.

Walaupun wajah mereka tetap _stoic_ seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa (_actually_, emang nggak ada kejadian apa apa, kok), tapi nurani mereka berkata lain. _'Tempat beginian nih, yang bakal jadi tempat kita main?' _satu kalimat menyuarakan lima pikiran. _'Great.'_

Vermouth yang masih tetap antusias, tidak merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda di sekitarnya. Hawa kematian, dingin, suram, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak merasakan satu di antaranya. Oh, _well_, mungkin sense-nya sudah mulai berkurang saat ini.

"Hei! Ayo, kita masuk!" serunya. Ia melangkah masuk melewati gerbang yang terbuat dari tembok bata setinggi kira kira 2.5 meter dan beratap daun kelapa kering itu dengan riang seolah olah ia seperti memasuki taman bermain anak anak.

Lima yang lain hanya melongo. _'Bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasa takut sedikitpun?'_ Dengan ragu, mereka mengikuti langkah Vermouth.

Bagian dalam TPU itu sama seperti TPU-TPU lainnya (di Indonesia). Gundukan gundukan tanah dengan nisan dari batu atau kayu di salah satu atau di kedua sisinya bertebaran tidak teratur. Banyak pula makam yang oleh ahli warisnya dikeramik. Rimbunan pohon bambu yang lebat membatasi areal makam dengan waduk di sampingnya dan pohon pohon pisang terdapat di sisi lainnya. Di beberapa tempat, tumbuh dengan subur pohon kamboja, beringin, dan pohon pohon lainnya. Kucing kucing hitam berlarian kesana-kemari mengejar tikus mangsa mereka.

'_Oh hell, this place is really amazing...'_

"Ayo semua! Kita ke sana!" seru Vermouth.

xxx

Di bawah sebuah pohon beringin yang lumayan besar, terdapat tempat yang cukup lapang. Mereka berenam kini duduk melingkar di sana dengan sebuah botol yang diletakkan terbaring di tengah tengah mereka. Mereka berharap—minus Vermouth tentunya—agar tidak ada _something_ yang mengawasi mereka. Mungkin saja kan, saat ini ada mbak Kunti lagi duduk di pohon beringin di atas mereka?

Vermouth mengulurkan tangan menyentuh botol yang ada di hadapan mereka dan memutarnya. Botol berputar kencang dan akhirnya melambat. Semua mata mengarah ke botol, berharap bukan dirinya yang ditunjuk oleh si botol.

Botol makin melambat dan akhirnya berhenti dengan ujung botol mengarah ke...

.

.

.

Vodka!

"Truth or dare?" tanya Vermouth pada Vodka yang terlihat err... tidak ada semangat hidup lagi?

Vodka berpikir sejenak—ralat, ia berpikir sangat keras. _'Apa yang akan ia tanyakan padaku kalau aku memilih truth? Apa yang akan disuruhnya padaku kalau aku memilih dare?'_

Setelah berpikir selama kurang lebih semenit, ia menjawab. "Dare."

Terlihat seringaian kecil di bibir Vermouth dan itu membuat nyali Vodka ciut. _'Shit! Kenapa aku memilih dare??'_

"Nah, Vodka. Karena kau memilih 'dare', maka..." dia berhenti sejenak dan menunjuk ke rimbunan pohon pisang tak jauh di belakang mereka, "ada sebuah jalan kecil di antara pohon pohon pisang itu yang berujung di dekat pintu masuk yang tadi kita lewati. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah, kau berjalan di sana dan kembali ke sini lewat pintu depan. Ingat, **pintu depan** dan kau tidak boleh mundur. **Maju terus**."

GLEK!

'_Jadi ini semacam uji nyali?'_

Vodka bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya, membersihkan dari tanah dan debu yang menempel. "Baiklah."

Dan dengan itu, ia berjalan ke arah rimbunan pohon pisang dengan rasa BeTTa (BErani Tapi TAkut).

.

.

.

(Author: "Cameramen!! Arahin kameranya ke Vodka!! Kru!! Jalankan rencana!" *evil smirk*)

Vodka berjalan di jalan setapak yang dimaksud. Di kanan dan kirinya hanya ada pohon pisang yang sudah berbuah matang. Sesaat, ia tergoda untuk mengambil sebuah, namun diurungkannya niat itu karena takut tiba tiba ada tuyul nongol dan komplain padanya kenapa pisangnya bisa berkurang jumlahnya. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi..

Tiba tiba, muncul kabut tipis dan menebal, perlahan tapi pasti. Vodka bergidik dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang _tidak biasa_ akan terjadi.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan berkali kali terantuk batu karena kabut yang menyelimutinya sudah semakin tebal. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat sendalnya sendiri. Tentu saja, karena ia memakai sepatu, bukan sendal.

Di tempat yang sunyi itu, tiba tiba terdengar suara bergemuruh. Ia tidak bisa mengira suara apakah itu. Yang jelas, suara itu sangat mengerikan.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun tidak bisa melihat apapun. Saat akan kembali berjalan, suara gemuruh itu semakin jelas terdengar dan semakin mendekat. Apapun itu, yang jelas suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan menunggu _apa_ yang akan datang.

Ekspresinya berubah. Ia berteriak ketakutan ketika dilihatnya sosok mengerikan yang muncul dari balik kabut. Sosok itu adalah seekor anjing _Hound_, seekor anjing _Hound _yang sangat besar dan berwarna hitam, tapi bukanlah anjing _Hound_ yang biasa dilihat oleh manusia manapun. Api keluar dari moncongnya yang terbuka, matanya membara, dan seluruh tubuhnya terbalut api. Tak pernah ia membayangkan makhluk yang lebih mengerikan daripada makhluk yang sedang berlari ke arahnya itu, tidak dalam mimpi terburuknya sekalipun.

Melihat makhluk itu, instingnya mengatakan kalau ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Namun lututnya lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk. Ia melihat makhluk itu semakin mendekat. _'Tuhan... apakah ini akhir hidupku? Dimangsa oleh makhluk yang mengerikan itu?'_

Vodka memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak berani melihat makhluk yang akan mengambil nyawanya itu.

Suara gemuruh terdengar semakin jelas... Ia merasakan kematiannya semakin dekat...

...

...

Tidak terjadi apapun.

...

...

Benar benar tidak terjadi apapun.

...

...

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Di mana makhluk yang mengerikan itu?_

...

...

_Apakah aku sudah mati?_

_Apakah makhluk itu membuat saraf sarafku mati terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia menerkamku?_

...

...

_Oh Tuhan... Untunglah kematian ini tidak semenyakitkan yang kukira sebelumnya..._

...

...

_Sekarang, di mana aku?_

_Surga?_

_Neraka?_

...

...

CNUT

Vodka merasa ada sesuatu yang menyengat tengkuknya.

CNUT

Lagi.

CNUT

Lagi dan lagi dan semakin banyak. Tidak hanya di tengkuknya, namun juga di lengannya, di kakinya, dan di wajahnya.

Merasa terganggu, Vodka membuka matanya dan ia melihat ada banyak nyamuk sedang beterbangan di sekelilingnya dan banyak di antaranya yang sudah _landing_ di tubuhnya.

...

...

_Tunggu._

_Memangnya di surga atau neraka ada nyamuk??_

...

...

"I'M STILL ALIVE!!!" seru Vodka sambil lonjak lonjak kegirangan. "GUE MASIH IDUP!!!"

Ia lalu mengecek setiap senti tubuhnya, mencari cari ada luka atau tidak. Dan ternyata TIDAK. Tetapi ada banyak bentol bentol bekas gigitan nyamuk menggantikan luka. _'Biarlah. Yang penting gue masih hidup!!'_

Saking gembiranya ia begitu menyadari kalau masih hidup, sampai sampai ia meluk pohon pisang yang ada di sampingnya dan menciumnya dengan mesra. "Ooh... my darling... *??* Gue masih idup..."

Hiks.. Sungguh mengharukan melihat pasutri yang sudah lama terpisah itu akhirnya bertemu kembali... Lho? Kok ngelantur??

Setelah puas menciumi "sang istri", Vodka lalu mengambil sebuah pisang yang sudah matang. Ia membuka kulitnya dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap sambil berpikir. _'Kok gue masih hidup ya? Gue kira monster tadi bakalan nelen gue idup-idup...'_

Habis satu buah, ia mengambil sebuah lagi dan memakannya. _'Kok bisa gitu ya??'_

Habis sebuah lagi dan ia mengambil sebuah lagi. _'Dari mana ya, asalnya?'_

Tak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan sesisir pisang yang tumbuh di tubuh "istri"nya. _'Lalu, ke mana ia pergi?'_

Tak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan semua pisang yang tumbuh di tubuh "istri"nya. _'Trus, kenapa ia tidak menerkam gue?'_

Tanpa sadar, ia mengambil sebuah pisang dari pohon di sebelah "istri"nya. _'Padahal sudah jelas gue ini mangsa yang cukup menggiurkan.'_

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah menghabiskan sesisir pisang lagi saat ia mendengar suara _kresek-kresek_ di belakangnya. Ia kembali merinding dan akhirnya ia ingat di mana ia berdiri saat ini setelah lupa karena keberadaan "sang istri".

GLEK

'_Suara apaan tuh??'_

KRESEK KRESEK

'_Seperti suara semak semak yang bergesekan.'_

KRESEK KRESEK

'_Lho? Tunggu. Bukannya kresek itu nama kantong plastik ya??'_

KRESEK KRESEK

'_Kresek itu juga bukannya nama komplek di daerah Jakarta Barat ya??'_

"Hihihi...."

DEG

'_Siapa tuh yang ketawa??'_

Penasaran, Vodka menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat...

.

.

.

Sesosok makhluk cebol dengan kepala botak dan hanya memakai _boxer_.

.

.

.

"TUYUL!!!"

"Heh, abang kok makan pisang saya nggak izin dulu sih?" kata si tuyul, membuat Vodka merasa ingin _pee_ di celana. "Tuh liat, abang udah ngabisin pisang sepohon lebih!"

"EMAAAAAK!!!! ADA TUYUL YANG BENERAN KOMPLAIN KE GUE GARA GARA GUE MAKAN PISANGNYA DIA!!!" teriak Vodka sambil lari terbirit birit tanpa arah.

**To be continued**

Author: "Yeei!! Akhirnya gue bikin fanfic di fandom DC lagi!!" *nabur kulit pisang* "Vermouth!! Rencana kita berhasil~"

Kir: "Vermouth, kau kenal orang ini?" *nunjuk author*

Vermouth: "Yaa begitulah."

Author: *ngerangkul Vermouth* "Nggak mungkin nggak kenal dong~ Kita kan bersekongkol untuk membuat game ini..."

Chianti: "Haah?? Kalau begitu nanti dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa dong!!" *nunjuk2 Vermouth*

Vermouth: "Tentu sa—"

Author: "Siapa bilang? Dia juga kena kok nanti.." *evil smirk*

Vermouth: *keringat dingin*

***terdengar suara gemuruh yang makin lama makin mendekat***

Gin: "Apaan tuh?"

Korn: "Apapun itu, dibunuh saja." (ngikut iklan teh)

***muncul sesosok makhluk mengerikan yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka berenam***

Gin, Kir, Chianti, Korn: "**LARIII!!!**" *kabur*

Author, Vermouth: "**GYAAA!! Hound of Baskerville-nya ngejar kitaa!!**" *kabur*

Stapleton: *muncul tiba tiba sambil evil laugh* "Huahahahaha!! Itulah akibatnya kalau kalian meminjam anjing Hound-ku tanpa izin!!!"

Author: "Review??" *lari sambil nodongin pisang* "Dan kita ubah pandangan dunia kalau Black Organization itu nggak bisa ngelucu!!"


End file.
